lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Truth about Mr.Mix
June 3rd 2010 Hi guys ummm you see I found this weird game in my uncle's basement called Mr.Mix,I brought it to my home and umm i tried to search some things about it but I could only find this creepy picture of a cook with y-y-yellow skin... and I uuhhh... Im super scared guys,I think I might uh have to play it or something to find out whats this yeah.so see you later I guess. June 5th 2010 So guys I found uhh that I need an old computer called Amiga or something to play this I guess so I used my dad's credit card to buy one and ummh... March 10th 2015 Sorry guys for being away so long Its just that my parents found out about me using their credit card and I uhh got sent to a military college and ive just came back so I finally got to play this game and it was pretty boring all I had to do was just write foods names and it got hard pretty fast I had to write 10 at first but then I had to write like 85 or something so I stopped playing... March 15th 2015 I told a good friend about the game his name is Jon Arpickle he went to the same college as me and so he told me like the game was cursed or something like that but I ignored him because he was in the hospital and I thought he was just crazy and yes... March 19th 2015 I decided to play again this game after some hour of meditation and I found out the level 5 was impossible I had to write 500 words and that was insane so I called my other friend Kevino Ykeva who is a profesional hacker to hack this game he will come in just a few minutes... Ok guys im back we managed to completed level 5 but the game just shut itself down and im starting to get a little scared but its probably just an error so uuhh I will keep going March 24th 2015 Ok guys im sorry but me and Kevino got a message from some friend saying there was a huge party in Jon's house at that moment since neither him or his parents were there so we left the computer and went there as fast as we could and you wouldnt believe it guys but the party was awesome,there was a DJ blasting music at full volume,there was alcohol there was a dance floor,some guy puked and got other guy's clothes covered in vomit and then a fight started then the house got on fire the police and the firefighters came here it was crazy,I think Jon's parents wont take it very well and so I dont fell very well after the party so I will just rest some days and then I will keep going,see you... March 28th 2015 My uncle died,I dont feel very well March 30th 2015 Ok so ive helped Kevino to get out of jail because he was arrested after the party and we got back again with the game and i didnt notice my pc was now filled with a bunch of creepy images I got scared at first but then I remembered Halloween its just in a few months so the game was probably trying to give me examples of scary costumes and I thought maybe this game wasnt so bad after all. Ok so we are at level 6 and the game is showing us some weird stuff I cant really describe what it is but it seemed edible and since I was so hungry I went downstair to get a sandwich and umm when I went back I noticed Kevino wasnt there anymore so I looked to the computer screen and I saw a figure which resembled him a lot inside the game screaming and begging for someone to get him out of there but I thought it was a glitch so I kept playing. Mr.Mix appeared next to him and used his magic powers or something to transform him into a pineapple and started eating him while I was eating my sandwich and he proceeded to say something which was like-ur next-or something I dont really know. Guys Ive got another message its another party now in the same jail Kevino was sent to its gonna be incredible im gonna see you all later September 14th 2015 Im very sorry guys but it turned out it was just a trap to capture me and I got arrested,I was also blamed for the damage to Jon's parents property so I had to pay all the reparations and now im very poor but at least I still have the Amiga so I can keep playing the game,Ive never seen Kevino again since then but i miss him. When I was walking home I saw a message written in blood in a random wall which said"YOUR NEXT" I didnt care about it at first but as I was walking more messages appeared saying the same thing but I still didnt care because those made sense since we were closer to Halloween and I thought people was starting to make decorations n stuff you know. Guys im at my house and here I saw Mr.Mix teaching my dog bad words,that doesnt look very nice I shall talk to him o no no no now that he saw me hes running towards me in a very scary way I gotta blast Its no use hes gonna reach me even though he looks like he weighs 300 kg hes too fast I have no way to escape I must face him like a man would do,I must defeat him in a dance competition Im now blasting my best moves against him while im writting this ,he seems to be paralyzed by my extraordiany moves,he has no chance,I got this guys Holy crap guys I cant believe this he started dancing moving his 300 kg of fat up and down his movements surpass mines by too much oh god no Guys while Mr.Mix Is dancing I noticed there was something in the sky,its growing bigger and bigger and it looks like a yellow light,its getting bigger and bigger and HOLY FUCK IS THAT A FUCKING METEORITE WHAT DID YOU JUST DO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:Trollpasta Category:Vidya games Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:That just raises more questions! Category:Im died Category:Jornel Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:Shok ending Category:Satire